roblox_shark_bitefandomcom-20200213-history
Bonus Rounds
Occasionally, Bonus Rounds will occur in SharkBite with different situations for the players to cope with. Currently, 4 different rounds are possible in the game. Double Shark One of the possible bonus rounds that can occur consists of two sharks being chosen rather than just one, practically doubling the difficulty. To win players must survive or kill both sharks. Strategies * Collaborate with multiple players to win. Encourage others to actively kill the sharks. * Using large boats such as the Deluxe Yacht and the Destroyer may help distract the sharks, leading to multiple players shooting and killing them. Viral Infection Viral Infection is a notoriously difficult bonus round. Each player killed will respawn as a shark, leading to a high number of sharks that relentless hunt for survivors while increasing the number of sharks needed to be killed. As soon as two or three sharks spawn, the situation usually gets out of hand and results in the shark(s) winning. Infected sharks can still earn teeth from kills but only the initial shark gets teeth if they win. Strategies * Having multiple players target the first shark is key to preventing the spread of infection, much like quarantining infections in real life. Communication, vigilance, and team efforts are strongly encouraged. * If the number of sharks increases dramatically, the best way is to avoid the sharks by running or hiding. ** If players have Unlimited Breathing, they may even hide in the cave underneath the lobby to avoid predation. * It is advised to use a fast boat like the Spectre or Raptor to outrun the hordes of sharks. Chest Chase At the half-time (120 seconds for a full server) mark in this bonus round, a chest will descend from the sky and be illuminated with a beacon for a moment. The chest will be available for one player until it is claimed or the round ends. Beating others to the chest usually requires a fast boat and flippers. The chest rewards 50 teeth to who ever can get to it first.The sound effect will be heard by everyone(even the ones in the lobby) once someone claimed the chest. However, the shark cannot claim the chest and will eventually break it into pieces instead.But you can still claim the chest even if the shark breaks it into pieces. Strategies * In general, if players decide to go for the chest, they should stay away from the shark and avoid it when possible. This also means refraining from attacking and doing significant damage to the shark until the chest becomes available. * Chests tend to be located southeast of the lobby, assuming the glass part of the lobby faces north. * Again, using a fast boat helps arrive at the location faster. * If a player has a Submarine or Stealth Boat, they may use it to hunt for the treasure underwater, reducing the distance required to swim to the chest at arrival. * Make sure the shark is not near you when you go down to get the chest because it will most likely see you with its particle vision and then eat you, the boat that is underwater(like submarine and stealth boat), and someone else that was down there too to get the chest. Stranded (Removed) All players would spawn on a large raft consisting of 4 basic rafts tied together with ropes, each having a torch on the end. The raft would get pulled in seemingly random directions making it easy to get left behind. Currently, this round doesn't appear any more because the developers removed it. There is no information regarding why they removed it. The removal may be due to either lagging issues or replacing the Stranded rounds with Titanic, which functions similarly as a round where players spawn in one location. Strategies * None applicable due to the removal. Titanic All players spawn on a Titanic boat and have to defeat or survive two sharks at once. The two lifeboats are often used for a quick escape as the sharks usually target the Titanic or the survivors that fall first. Strategies As a Survivor *Use the lifeboats to your advantage. Go out and seek the sharks or save others to team up. *The boat's high speed may cause players to be left behind and fall into the water. If you notice the ship moving, run to a seat as soon as possible. *Like all large boats, the Titanic may cause sharks to be stuck tearing apart the ship, even if for a few seconds. This gives players an open target to shoot and kill the shark. The Titanic is especially notable since its massive size causes some sharks to lag, giving players even easier chances to kill the shark. As a Shark *When the game starts, know that the Titanic always spawns Southwest of the lobby. This will allow you to locate and attack the survivors as soon as possible. *Kill the people on the lifeboats first; they are usually easy targets. Trivia *There is a glitch in bonus rounds with multiple sharks where if you are chosen as shark twice, you will control two sharks at once and your screen will constantly switch between them. Category:Game Mechanics